A delicate touch
by MW3addict
Summary: -In relation to 'Secrets of pain' but can stand alone- A year after they join the Cullen's and Alice is worried about Jasper's nervous behaviour whenever she so much as tries to touch him any lower than his waist. She goes to Carlisle for advice about what she can do but even Carlisle gets suspicious.


**Hey guys. So this one shot connects with my story 'secrets of pain' but happens a year after Jasper and Alice join the Cullen's. You don't have to read the story to understand it but it would help you understand a little more and answer a few questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Carlisle's POV**

It was a quiet and peaceful evening which was well deserved after working hard at the hospital today. We had been really busy today because of a fire that started in a cafe so we had many wounded patients.

I wasn't home alone though. Alice was here too whereas the others were out. Rose and Emmett were still at school although Alice went home at lunch because she had a free last. Jasper and Esme were out hunting. Jasper hadn't yet started school because he had only been with us for two years and he doesn't believe that he can control his thirst enough to be in a building full of students. I hadn't wanted to push him so I gave him all the time he needed.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" Alice asked as she walked into the lounge.

"Of course you can. What about?" I questioned.

She bit her lip before she answered.

"Jasper; I just...I need some advice and I don't know where I can get it from so I thought that maybe I should talk to you about it" she explained.

There have been a few times where she has come to me about her concerns for Jasper but this one seemed a little different.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Okay, well...It's quiet an embarrassing topic but...You know how I have been with Jasper for four years now?" At my nod, she continued. "Well, we haven't actually done anything" she admitted.

"Is it that you're not sure?" I questioned.

I knew that Alice had woken up as a vampire, forgetting her human life. Did that mean she even forgot any sexual knowledge that she had?

"No, it's not me. It's Jazz" she stated.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at her answer. It wasn't often that you found the couple kissing in front of people since they had left that within their own room but I never assumed that their relationship hadn't got sexual yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he just seems so...nervous. When we are alone together, he's okay, kissing, he's okay, touching skin, he's okay but as soon as...as soon as I to do anything such as fiddling with his belt buckle or move my hand higher up his leg, he freaks out" Alice explained.

I knew Jasper was very nervous around us but the reason why it seemed rather hard to believe was because he seemed so calm around Alice. After coming from a former coven, leaving behind the manipulative Maria, I had thought he would already have experience with these kind of things but maybe I had just assumed wrong when I thought that they got sexual with each other. Had he not done it before?

"I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want to do but if I don't find some way to help him, I can see this going on forever. I mean, he's definitely...sexually attracted to me because...well there are a few time where he has...grown hard...but he never wants me to help him out"

If Alice was human, I was sure that she would be blushing but even as a vampire, I could tell that she was embarrassed. I knew that it wasn't an easy topic to talk about, especially to the person that you considered as your father. I didn't want her to feel that embarrassment, I wanted to support her.

"Perhaps it's something he has never done before" I suggested.

She shook her head at me. "No, that's not it. When I first got curious as to why he was acting this way, I asked him if he had ever had any sexual experience. He was very hesitant in answering but he ended up telling me that he wasn't exactly innocent" she whispered the last part.

What had he meant by 'not "exactly" innocent'? He either was or wasn't. This even had me rather confused. He reacted in fear at the hint of sexual touch but he hadn't denied doing it before; unless something had scared him into doing it again? How? Had he got hurt? Did Maria have anything to do with this?

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked.

"No. He can't find out I spoke to anybody about it. It would hurt him so much. Besides, it wouldn't help. If he won't let me in then it's obvious that he won't let anybody else" she pointed out.

She was right. I had no chance of hearing anything from Jasper. I tried to think about this and how we could make this work. Alice was definitely in a difficult position. Since Jasper was a gentleman, I wouldn't have been very surprised if they hadn't had sexual intercourse since he was probably waiting until after marriage but to hear that they hadn't done _anything _sexual was really strange; especially because they have been together for three years.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" I asked.

"Kind of" she mumbled.

"Kind of?" I questioned.

"I have asked him why he doesn't want me to touch him like that but he never gives me a proper reason. Just something like he 'just doesn't want to'. I don't say anything more about it though because I don't want him to think that I am making him do it, you know?" She explained.

There must have been a reason for this strange behaviour. Perhaps I should have to consider every possibility.

"When you first met Jasper, did he show any indication that he feared you?" I asked.

She nodded her head almost instantly.

"The moment I walked up to him in the diner, I noticed how scared he looked. He followed me everywhere but he seemed to act like he was waiting for me to do something. It showed most when I was very close to him. And that's not it; he shied away from what was almost our first kiss because he thought...he thought that I wanted more and it kind of freaked him out. When I told him that I would never do anything he wasn't comfortable with, saying that just meant so much to him" she said.

It was almost as if Jasper was use to people doing what they wanted to him and even possibly _with_ him. Like I said, I had to consider all possibilities.

"I'm not going to suggest that this is the reason for his behaviour but I want you to remember that there's a very small chance that this could be it...Perhaps Jasper _is_familiar with sexual interaction but...maybe it wasn't wanted" I suggested.

"You mean, you think he might have been...forced?" She panicked.

"Like I said, it's possible but that might not be it. There are several different reasons that this could be explained. That was just my first thought" I assured.

"Maybe he's just not ready" she convinced herself.

"Perhaps" I agreed although there was still a part of me that now got me suspicious.

I just had to make sure that I keep my suspicious emotions hidden when Jasper was around which was bound to be difficult since looking at him would remind me of why I feel suspicious in the first place.

"So what should I do?" Alice asked.

"Talk to him; properly this time. Help him let you in or at least help him trust you to try something with him. It might boost his confidence" I suggested.

At least I hoped it would. It was very strange how Jasper and Alice seemed to hold a very strong bond with each other even though first base was the furthest they had reached. It proved to Emmett and Rosalie that romance wasn't all about sex.

"You're right. In fact, I'll talk to him as soon as he comes back from hunting. I'll sit him down and explain how I feel about all this" she decided.

"Good. I hope it goes well" I smiled at her.

And with that, she hopped off to her room with a grin on her face.

**So this way pretty much based 66 years before 'secrets of pain' so if you guys feel like you want to know the answers to why Jasper's behaviour is like this, then I advise you to read my other story if you haven't already.**

**And Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
